Obsérvame más veces
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Los estudiantes de la clase 1-A han decidido ponerse navideños haciendo su propio intercambio de regalos al azar y el rubio más explosivo del grupo le quiere poner empeño por primera vez (KiriBaku/BakuKiri)


**What's up all the people!**

Después de la ausencia vengo pisando fuerte, tengo muchos planes que hacer este año en el mundo ficker, pero que mejor hablen mis acciones later.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o My Hero Academia, en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Dedicatoria especial:** Este relato es parte del intercambio navideño creado por el Grupo _"KiriBakuKiri Daddy [BNHA]"_ en Facebook. Me ha tocado la pequeña Laura Santos. ¡Espero te guste mucho y lamento la espera!

 **Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!**

.

.

 **"Obsérvame más veces"**

La Navidad no le parecía ridícula, en absoluto. Podía ser un tipo malhumorado, grosero e inestable, pero no se consideraba un "Grinch". El hecho de celebrarla siendo japoneses y hasta donde sabía, todos personas solteras, era la parte incoherente y molesta de la fecha.

Todo comenzó por ideas locas de la ojos raros del salón que repetía incesante lo "divertidísimo" que sería intercambiar regalos entre ellos, porque eso "hacen los amigos" y además "somos todos muy unidos". Bazofia pura según Katsuki.

Ashido contaba con la poca disposición que el rubio más explosivo, mostraría al principio, así que hizo que también se involucrara el profesor y todos de esa forma quedarían forzados a participar.

El misterio era como Aizawa-sensei había aceptado semejante tormento.

Nadie lo sabría nunca, tal vez solamente Mina le desesperaba mucho.

Todo comenzó con la rifa de personas, los alumnos de la clase 1-A tomaron cada quien un papelito doblado en pliegues múltiples, mientras Iida como representante recordaba las reglas del intercambio predispuesto.

 **1.** No se permite ninguna clase de cambio en las personas elegidas.

 **2.** Límite inexistente en el valor del regalo.

 **3.** Evitar dar pistas de lo que gustarían recibir para que la sorpresa se mantenga.

 **4.** Entregarlo estrictamente mañana al final de la clase.

Bakugou pensó en la grandioso (sarcasmo) que era el que le anudaran las manos tras la espalda, en lo que metía la mano en el saco de papeletas. Por primera vez en sus años vividos rezó que no le tocara alguien que desconociera o peor aún, el idiota de Deku o el mitad frío-mitad calor. Abrió los ojos leyendo el nombre y no supo como reaccionar, si bien no era un completo desconocido y no era mujer (porque sería latoso y vergonzoso regalarle algo a una chica). Pero también estaba el hecho de que era una persona fastidiosa, aferrada a él y sobre todo, descaradamente lindo para su infortunio.

" _Maldita sea."_ Pensó guardando en el bolsillo de su pantalón la rectángulo de papel que mostraba el nombre de Kirishima Eijirou.

—Kaachan, ¡Te prometo que esta vez no hice nada! ¡Ni siquiera respire a tu lado o dije cosa alguna!

Ah, que tan bajo había caído para tener que recurrir a Izuku por ayuda. En realidad no le costaba nada preguntarle de buena manera, solo era que ver su soso cabello verde y su desesperante actitud le pateaba las pelotas. Aunque ello no era la razón para consultarle.

Cubrió la boca de su compañero haciendo la seña de que cerrara la boca de una buena vez.

—¡Callate, estúpido Deku! —Con el grito ya ahogado pudo ponerse más serio buscando como no verse ansioso- Necesito un favor.

El rostro iluminado y confundido de Midoriya le provocó ganas de querer golpearlo contra la pared de la entrada de la U.A; Reprimió sus acciones.

—¿Yo?

—¿Ves a alguien más aquí? —El aprendiz de All Might negó esperando información que pudiera completar sus ideas— Me tocó Kirishima y no sé que mierda regalarle.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte.

—No creas, vas a ayudarme.

—Está bien.

Respondiendo ambiguo y con el peso encima de sus pies, Midoriya se encaminó siendo arrebatado por la violencia habitual de Katsuki; A veces se preguntaba que tan difícil era para Kaachan pedir ayuda, hoy pudo darse cuenta que bastante por su orgullo, y a pesar de que su relación de amigos solía ser agresiva, sonreía por el hecho de que en el fondo aún se sentía la efervescencia de su aprecio mutuo.

Tomó la muñeca del rubio halando su brazo en lo que corre hacia el autobús que los llevaría a los centros comerciales.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces, maldito nerd!?

El joven pecoso hace que ambos salten a la puerta del camión, tomándose por reflejo del tubo sobre las compuertas.

—Tengo la idea perfecta en mente para el regalo.

Bakugou no recuerda que existiera esa confianza en su rival, y no le importa. Pero eso le alegra porque al menos ya tiene una idea de esas que nunca fallan.

—¿Cuál es tu "brillante" idea?

—En mi tienda favorita venden cosas geniales de héroes a pedido.

Una bombilla encendida se colocó sobre su cabeza de forma imaginaria. Una curva perspicaz se coló entre sus mejillas. _"Maldito nerd"_. Repitió dentro de su cabeza, al igual que la imagen de un ansioso pelirrojo despedazando el papel cubriendo su regalo.

El día ansiado por muchos que recibieron grandiosas novedades, y quizás detestado por unos tantos que batallaron una vida eligiendo o tomando regalos algo bobos e innecesarios en sus manos, había llegado.

La dinámica para causar nervios hasta el último instante era rodear todos los bancos del salón con el obsequio en la mano, para al final parar en el lugar del destinatario y dejar la sorpresa en la paleta de madera de los asientos. ¿Innecesario? Quizás. Pero el chiste estaba allí y a nadie parecía causarle un problema (ignorando a cierto individuo claro, o bueno dos si incluías al profesor).

Uraraka depositaba una bolsa en el pupitre de Bakugou siendo él quien le hubiera tocado en el intercambio. Esta se esforzó en la envoltura, o eso podía notarse en los moños preciosos de listón de malla.

—Feliz navidad, Bakugou. —Dijo Ochaco con los brazos escondidos en su espalda, esperando no haber fracaso en el intento.

Bakugou deshizo el adorno de un solo manotazo brusco adentrándose en el interior con cara de no esperar nada. Sacó de la bolsa un brazalete rojo de cuentas y asintió agradecido bajo la misma expresión.

—Gracias, cara redonda.

La chica castaña no supo qué más decir y solo dejó que se fuera el muchacho a realizar su recorrido por los lugares de sus compañeros; Lo estaba haciendo de perfecta mala gana en el exterior; Pero por dentro cada paso era un repiqueteo en sus latidos, una descarga eléctrica en su nervios y un suspiro más saliendo de su boca que no pasaba las palabras hacia afuera, sino que las atoraba en su garganta.

La vuelta terminó, el volumen de los ruidos a su alrededor se quedó en mudo, Eijirou lo observaba con los ojos abiertos. De todos los alumnos en el salón de clases, la persona más especial, estaba justo frente a él. Había fantaseado varias ocasiones en el día con que Katsuki fuera quien le regalara, sin embargo se repetía el porcentaje de posibilidades. Al diablo la probabilidad, que erraba porque el muchacho le extendía una caja detallada en su asiento.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó Kirishima ansioso, recibiendo un asentimiento y un bajito _"Ni modo que se quede cerrado"_.

Rompió el papel con cuidado de no maltratar la caja cúbica, entre el revoltijo de papel, el confeti obviamente colocado por alguien que no era el propio remitente quien disfrazó el paquete. Entre los toques de china colorado sedoso encontró un cierre y sacando de una vez el misterioso contenido reveló a sus compañeros una enorme sudadera deportiva de un color tan rojo como su cabello teñido.

—¡Woh, una chaqueta! Es genial, Bakugou.

—Dale la vuelta.

Hizo caso de sus órdenes, rotó la tela quedando más allá del éxtasis dentro suyo, con múltiples saltos agitó la prenda mostrando orgulloso como las letras escribían "Red Riot" en su exterior contrastando en color blanco metálico.

No pudo con su propia alma, para él no solo era increíble que le obsequiara su querido novio, esto sobrepasaba los límites básicos de su felicidad llevándolo al infinito.

—¿Debo tomar esos gritos de niña como que te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! -Respondió sincero con sus dientes asomándose en la risa que sacaba al sentir la genial tela deportiva sobre su tacto.— ¿Por qué una sudadera?

—Te respondo después de clases, estúpido.

La caminata hacía los jardines y espacios disponibles para hacer ejercicio fuera de la escuela. El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada que decía _"¿Ya me vas a decir?"_ , exigiendo que le respondiera la justificación de su nueva prenda. Este rodó los ojos mientras seguían dando un rol de camino por el sendero de concreto.

—Siempre estás temblando del puto frío en las prácticas que tenemos. Es invierno, y aún así nunca traes puesta una chaqueta por imbécil o yo que se.

—Nunca me he quejado en voz alta.

—No necesitas decírmelo, si te prestan atención se nota.

Ambos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, las palabras que había dicho sin pensar ahora le harían una jugada mala para el compás de su ritmo cardíaco. Las mejillas coloradas y el palpitar desenfrenado eran solo la corteza de las sensaciones que se mezclaban entre las capas del planeta Katsuki.

—Así que, ¿Me miras mucho cuando entrenamos? —La coquetería en la voz de Eijirou sumada a su aliento sobre él le erizó los vellos de la nuca— Interesante.

—Cierra la boca.

—Deberías observarme más veces.

—Cállate.

—Oblígame.

Así lo hizo, ocultos entre un alto pilar del edificio, con el roce de su boca en la suya y la lengua impidiendo que fluyeran las palabras.

 **...**

De antemano les agradezco por la lectura, no sé qué haría sin ustedes lectores hacen mi mundo girar mejor. Y pues de una vez también si les gustó no olviden suscribirse... (Ah, eso no) dejar su review. Los favs/follows también son muy bien recibidos con mucho amor.

¡Digo "bye bye" con una rola random!:

 _"And tell you to do some crunches. And you say well yea your ass jiggles go do some lunges. I say fuck you while I'm thinking of you as my husband."_ La canción es "I think I'm in love" de Kat Dahlia. CANCIÓN PARA FANFIC ALV.

Ay los vidrios!


End file.
